Michelle (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' "Morning! You look good today!" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there, player! ♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. What are you doing at this hour?" *'Night:' " ' ' *" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' " *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' " *'Win a Contest:' "You won, player? Wow!" *'Lost a Contest:' " *'Talk too Much:' " ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Oooh, it's Choco. Party Cake! Wow! Thanks, player! ♪" *'Loved Gift:' "What's this stuff? Yaaay!! Thanks, player! ♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Yeah, thank you!♪ I like this.♥" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks, player!♪" *'Disliked Gift:' "Awww...you big meanie!" *'Hated Gift:' "Whoa! I hate this! How awful!" *'Horror Gift:' "What's that?! That smells spicy. I don't like it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Hey, that's nice. Is it my birthday present? Thank you!♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What do you think you're doing for my birthday? Throw it elsewhere!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Didn't you know that was one of my favorite things?" ' ' *'White Flower:' "Are you using the cook book I gave you? It will make your cooking skill improved. ♫" *'Purple Flower:' "You work really hard! ♪ Busy as a bee!" *'Blue Flower:' "I've always been with my family. We're always together!" *'Yellow Flower:' " *'Orange Flower:' " *'Green Flower:' " *'Pink Flower:' " *'Dark Pink Flower:' " *'Red Flower:' " *'Rainbow Flower:' "We're soul-mates! ♪ We have been together for a long time! ♥ All of us live happy lives! ♫" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is super pretty. ♥ Is it true that the cherry blossoms are colored pink?" *'Late Spring:' "The flowers here are beautiful. I really like this season!" *'Early Summer:' "I love summer 'cause we can play at the beach.♪" *'Late Summer:' " *'Early Autumn:' " *'Late Autumn:' "I wonder what should I do next season..." *'Early Winter:' " *'Late Winter:' " ' ' *'Sunny:' "Hi, player! It's bright outside!" *'Cloudy:' " *'Rainy:' "Raaaaaaaaaaaain!!" *'Snowy:' "The season is freezing! It's a little cold... but I'm fine!" ' ' *'Birthday': " *'Valentine's Day:' " ' ' *'Engagement:' " *'Pregnancy:' " *'After Childbirth:' " *'First Child grows up:' "Our child said my cooking sense is avant-grande. Who knew?!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child has grown so much too. Laugh, cry, sleep, eat plenty, and grow big! Okay? ♪" *'Your kids return:' "Hey! It's Child and Child! They're back! Yahoo! ♥" *'Engagement:' "Congratulations on your marriage. ♪ I know you'll be very happy!" *'Pregnancy:' "I hear you're going to have a baby! I'll be crossing my fingers for a safe delivery." *'After Childbirth:' "I heard the baby was born safe and sound! I bet it's cute. ♪" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "When you're married, sometimes you have to deal with some very tough things. But there are many more happy things than sad. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Is your baby well? When I see the baby crawl, I can't help smiling. ♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Wow, the baby is walking already? I bet you were the same way as a baby." *'First child grows up:' "Seeing Child so full of energy gives me a boost as well. ♫" *'Second child grows up:' "It doesn't matter if you fight with your family, as long as you make up with them after. ♪" *'Your kids return:' " Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue